


Curiosity

by crystalfox



Series: Equilibrium [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Luke is curious about Lando and Han’s relationship.





	Curiosity

Luke sipped the ice-cold beer, it had a malty, earthy taste, and he couldn’t quite decide whether he liked it or not. He found it slightly bitter but he enjoyed the pleasant warm buzz it gave him. Maybe beer wasn’t his thing, he wondered if he should try the whisky that Han and Lando were drinking. The dark amber liquid looked inviting so he reached for Han’s glass and took a sip.

“Watch yourself, that’s strong.” Han muttered, watching him with an amused stare.

He was right, it was strong but Luke discovered with surprise that it had a rich, vaguely sweet taste that was much more palatable than the beer.

He took another taste, “This is good.”

“You have excellent taste then.” Lando said with an impressed nod, as he motioned to the bartender to ask for another glass.

As it was placed in front of Luke, Lando asked Han, “I wonder if they have that whisky we had on...where was it?”

And they lapsed back into reminiscing, peppering their conversation with in-jokes and half-remembered anecdotes. Sometimes Luke felt that it was like Han and Lando had their own separate language. It wasn’t that he was jealous, at least he didn’t want to admit that to himself, but he did find himself wondering about their relationship. They were close friends but there was a history, a rivalry and a complexity there that Luke couldn’t understand. It was different from the friendships Luke experienced. 

He sat in silence, watching Han and Lando laugh and talk, as if they were the only people in the cantina. There was an ease between them that made Luke curious, he watched the casual way they always touched each other and the long looks that seemed to be a communication all of their own. For instance, in that moment, they were slumped in the seat of the booth, shoulders touching, bickering about some story that Luke had long lost track of. Han poked Lando's chest, trying to make his point, whatever that point was, Luke couldn't follow.

Lando placed a hand on Han's shoulder and levered himself up, mumbling, "I need to take a leak." As he sauntered off in the direction of the 'fresher, Luke noticed that Han watched him go with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Alright? You've been kinda quiet." Han had turned to look at him now, his head tilted in interest.

"I'm fine." Luke gave a strained smile. "I might head off though."

Han looked at him carefully, complaining petulantly, "We just got here though." Which was...not true, they'd been there nearly two hours.

"I'm just tired." Luke said, looking away, as he swirled the remaining whisky in his glass.

He could feel Han watching him, and he slowly met his gaze.

"What's wrong?" Han asked softly, nudging Luke's leg with his own under the table.

Han didn't have the force but he could be very perceptive and Luke found that the combination of Han's obvious concern and the whisky had made him feel bold. So he decided to be honest, no matter how ridiculous his worries probably were.

"I...." Luke paused, unsure how to properly express what he was feeling. "You two are so close and I was just feeling a bit -"

"Kid, are you jealous of me and Lando?" Han interrupted, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

A snort of laughter alerted them to the fact Lando had returned and was settling back into the booth. "Jealous?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Luke pursed his lips, this wasn't how he wanted this conversation to go, and said sullenly, "I was going to say I was feeling a bit left out."

Lando and Han glanced at each other, amusement clear on their faces.

"I'm not banging him, if that's what you think." Han said gently.

Lando screwed up his face, "Tactful as ever."

"I didn't think you were." Luke dropped his gaze to the table, he could feel his face heating up. _Insecurity and blushing, very Jedi-like,_ he thought to himself. "I did wonder if maybe you had in the past though."

Han and Lando burst out laughing, causing Luke to roll his eyes and blush harder.

"Hey, no, it's not funny." Lando said, as he calmed down. "Luke. I promise you, Han and I have never been anything more than friends. Although, I'm sure Han has thought about it at some point - because let's face it, look at me, who wouldn't?"

Han scowled at Lando, pushing him with his shoulder, "I have not."

Lando ignored him and continued, "I love Leia. I would never cheat on her. No matter how much Han threw himself at me."

"Lando!" Han blurted, with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry, I'm just joking." He looked at Luke, "You know I'm joking, don't you? You've got nothing to worry about. There's nothing between us but friendship, and perhaps some deep-seated rivalry, but I know we can be a bit....intense when we get together. So, we'll try not to leave you out so much."

"Yeah, you shouldn't feel jealous or anything. _Ever._ " Han stared at him earnestly and Luke felt warmth bloom in his chest. He didn't say as much as Lando but Luke could feel the care and tenderness in Han's voice.

"Besides, I've never seen Han look at anyone the way he looks at you." Lando said seriously.

Luke suddenly felt quite nervous and light-headed, and he noticed with a small sense of delight that Han now looked like he was blushing slightly.

 "You know, I think Leia will probably have come home by now. I should probably get back to my princess." Lando smoothly changed the subject, clearly sensing that the mood had shifted and that Han and Luke needed to be alone. They said their goodnights and Lando strolled off with a swirl of his cape.

Han shuffled around the seat of the booth so he was sitting close to Luke, their knees touching under the table. His arm was on the back of the seat behind Luke's shoulders, and he gently ran his fingers through Luke's hair.

"Can't believe you thought that." He murmured, looking deep into Luke's eyes.

Luke shrugged, swallowing heavily, "I...don't know if you know but this is sort of my first...uh, relationship. This is all pretty unfamiliar to me."

"I guessed that."

"That obvious, huh?"

Han smirked, "Hey, I've seen where you come from. There was a distinct lack of eligible options. Anyway, I think it was worth the wait, don't you?"

"Definitely." Luke replied happily with a grin.

They lapsed into silence, heads almost touching, enjoying the closeness of each other.

"And Lando was right, about the way I look at you. Never felt this way before." Han pressed a kiss to Luke's lips and Luke responded eagerly.

Pulling away reluctantly, Han nervously blurted, "I know this thing between us is new and we haven't really done....a lot of-" Han broke off, rolling his eyes at his own unease. "What I want to say is that, I'm taking this seriously."

"Me too." Luke took Han's hand, squeezing it gently, understanding that Han found flirting easy but talking about feelings was still something he found uncomfortable.

They smiled at each other, and Luke realised that things were moving forward between them. But curiously, he found he wasn't scared or worried, just excited. His insecurity about Han and Lando’s relationship had faded and he felt more confident about where he stood with Han.

"Don't tell Lando I said that though, about him being right, I'll never hear the end of it."

Luke laughed, leaning in for another kiss, “Your secret’s safe with me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
